I Remember
by Cx3
Summary: "He remembered a certain saying from his childhood: bad things come in threes. First his father died from the blue fever, then the witch-of-a Lunar Queen Levana, and now Cinder." A look into Kai's life when that saying didn't seem to be true. *Now taking suggestions for chapters!*
1. Chapter 1

**I Remember**

 **By: PinkiePie10Cait**

Kai ran his hands through his hair instinctively as he sat down in his office chair. It was now the evening in New Beijing, the golden hour was just disappearing in the sky as Luna rose, slowly and steadily. He leaned back in his office chair and put his hands on his face when he remembered a certain saying: _bad things come in threes._ First his father had died from the blue fever, next came the witch-of-a Lunar Queen Levana, and now it was Cinder, or should he say _Linh_ Cinder, cyborg fugitive.

Torin walked in suddenly, surprisingly not announced by Nainsi.

"Your Majesty," Torin, the person he trusted more than anyone, said with a quick bow. "Queen Levana is requesting an audience with you. Nainsi would've been sent in, except you know her distaste for androids." Kai saw and obvious disgust in Torin's brown eyes as he spoke. "Do you accept?"

Kai squeezed his eyes shut. _Not now, please not now,_ he thought. "Sorry, Torin, it's just not a good time right now." He said, running a hand through his chestnut hair. "Can you tell her I have a meeting in five minutes?" He knew Levana would be mad at him when she found out, but he needed time to think. Time to be able to process the situation.

With a look of understanding, Torin gave a quick nod and left the office. He was _finally_ alone. He had two boring press conferences that rather horrible morning, and a meeting with Torin, Queen Capella, and several other world leaders. It was _exhausting._ How could one person have so many bad things happen to them? He never would've guessed this would be his life ten years ago. Now he was so tired he could've just slept for several long days right in this very chair...

 _He dreamt of a memory he hadn't thought about since he was six or seven years old. He had a small limp in his leg from falling outside in the palace gardens, a large bleeding scrape on his right knee, and brush burns on both of his hands, which were now red. Kai tried to keep from crying, but his cuts were keeping him from doing so. He was trying to find his mother, knowing she would be able to comfort him, when he turned a corner and yelped. His father's adviser, Torin, almost knocked him on the ground. Luckily, Torin caught himself before Kai could fall again._

 _"I apologize, your Majesty, please excuse me," said Torin in a rather hushed tone to him before hurrying off again. Kai didn't say anything, onl_ _y gave a small smile._

 _Torin was intimidating to Kai, with him being tall and an adviser to his father. When he had confessed to his father a few weeks back about his fear of him, his father only laughed and said, "Son, there's nothing to worry about. Torin is one of the few people I trust most."_

 _Kai was still confused about his father's words, even though it had been about two months since he said them._

 _He finally found his mother after a few more minutes of searching. When Kai shouted to her,_ "Mommy!" His _mother hurried to him and said in her gentle soft voice,_ What happened Kai? Let's get you a bandage." Kai nodded quickly.

 _They walked to the busy palace medical center. Everyone stopped what they were doing as a doctor took Kai in the back with his mother and put a bandage on his right knee and antiseptic on his palms. After, they went to the gardens, the place that Kai fell do_ _wn earlier._ Strange, _thought Kai,_ why are we going back here? _But his mother only smiled at his confused expression. She held his hand as they walked through rows of roses, peonies, and cherry blossoms._

 _She suddenly laughed; A sound that Kai absolutely loved to hear and asked,_ "Do you remember when your father got locked out of his office when he broke the ID scanner? Torin was furious! He kept saying to Rikan _you shouldn't of done that sir, now everyone thinks you're clumsy and foolish!_ "

 _Kai laughed with her and added,_ " Of course I remember! You should've seen his face! Torin never looked like that before!"

 _By that time they were both sitting on a marble bench- it was her favorite place to be in the garden. It was surrounded by plants of all kinds, including a large apple tree that was the first plant ever planted in the garden. It was a gift from the American Republic and was just beginning to grow fruit due to the season._

 _A palace worker walked up to them without notice and said to Kai's mother with a bow,_ "Your Majesty, I have news from the European Federation that I was told to deliver to you. Letumosis is spreading to Europe."

 _Kai's eyes opened up wide. Letumosis? Spreading? He'd heard rumors of the killer disease and knew it had no cure yet. His mother rushed off with the worker._

 _Trying to calm himself down, he took several deep breaths and counted to ten, like he was told to do in these kinds of situations. Another breath, and he calmed down bit after bit. That would have to be a trick he should remember._

 **NOTE: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading this chapter of my story! This is my first fanfiction story! If you have any questions feel free to ask me them. Please review and tell me how I did!**

 **Thanks!**

 _-PinkiePie10Cait_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kai woke up from his dream-memory. Things were so much better back then, when he could go to his mother for support and she would always be there for him. He wished he could see his mother one more time, wished he could've appreciated her more, even when they argued.

Kai checked his portscreen. It was 3 A.M. He got out of his comfortable chair and headed down the freshly cleaned hallway when he bumped into Li, Doctor Erland's old assistant. She had been promoted to replace Doctor Erland for Letumosis research after he left his position. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun and her shoulders were slouched.

"I'm so sorry Your-" She was cut off by Kai.

"Hello, Li, why are you still here?" Kai questioned.

"I was finishing my shift when I discovered a possible breakthrough on Letumosis," she said, looking _very_ proud of herself. "Would you like to hear it now? Or, if you would like I could tell you in the morning.

Kai weighed his options. If he went with Li now, he'd probably get no sleep from the possible excitement of the breakthrough. On the other hand, if he went to bed, he'd stay up wondering what the information was.

Either way he wouldn't be able to sleep. As always...

"I'll see it now."

"Excellent!" Said Li, suddenly perking up.

Kai followed Li to the research labs, feeling groggy from just waking up. They walked into the labs through the Employee Entrance. That was not something he, surprisingly, did not do often. It reminded him of when he was younger, when the research labs were freshly built...

 _At the time Kai was about nine years old, almost ten. He trailed behind his mother as they walked towards the newly built palace research labs. They had only heard three weeks ago that Letumosis had spread to the Eastern Commonwealth. By then Kai knew the full truth about Letumosis. How it worked, what happened in each stage, as well as other special information about it that not many others knew._

 _His mother had a neutral expression on her face. Kai noticed she wasn't as happy as she used to be ever since she heard the news of the spreading Letumosis, and also had constant dark circles under her eyes. It worried him to a point of him asking her about a week ago what troubled her. She only gave him a fake smile and said,_ "Nothing. Letumosis is just a big old stress causer on top of the other symptoms."

 _She turned to him just before they reached the new lab._ "Kai," _she said in an annoyed tone, "_ Honey, I need to talk to you about your behavior. Recently it's been ridiculous **.** Is it too much to ask you to behave for this? You don't realize it's _kind of_ important right now."

"What are you talking about?! I've been behaving good _all week!" Kai glared at her. Sure he might not have been using the_ best _behavior, but it couldn't have been_ that _bad... could it?_

 _She glared right back._ "You've definetly been worse than usual! It's unacceptable!

 _Kai didn't respond, and she didn't continue, thank goodness. All he felt was anger as they continued their walk to the research labs._

 _As they walked through the Employee Entrance, he noted that the lab smelled heavily of cleaning chemicals and the walls were lined with test tubes and needles of all kinds. His mother was there to approve of the lab so the new scientists his father hired could begin their in-depth research on Letumosis to try and cure it. They were positive it would be a breeze to find. Kai was there just to make it more official._

 _Kai saw the architect whose name he could never remember come over to them. She gave a bow._ "Your Majesties," _she said,_ "It is an absolute _pleasure_ to have designed this wing. You're here to approve of the design, yes?"

"Yeah-I mean yes, I am. Sorry, it was a stressful night," _Kai's mother said back to her with a forced grin. He thought it was strange that his mother had broke out of her normal formal language to a palace worker, also that she had stayed up late last night. From what he knew about her, she was usually the one to fall asleep first in the royal family. After a day of running around the palace, Kai had fallen asleep nearly the second he went to bed, and now wondered what his parents actually_ did _after he went to sleep._

"Of course, I understand; it happens," _the architect said with understanding in her voice._ "Please follow me. Watch your step, Price Kai." _Kai would've tripped if she hadn't said that. He still stumbled though, and bumped into his mother._

"Sorry, sorry," _said Kai, his ears turning red from embarrassment. She shot him an annoyed glance but otherwise said or did nothing. He kept his head down and hardly said anything else during their time in the research labs. He could feel that his mother was mad at him, and he was mad right back. It was_ her _decision to hardly sleep last night. It was_ her _decision to be in charge of overseeing the research labs since his father had so many other things to do. It was_ her _fault that he was here right now. It was, of course, his fault that he stumbled, but he felt like she had no right to be angry at him._

 _Right now, she was probably thinking the same thing, except with the decisions that_ he _made._

 _Kai was relieved when the tour was over. He gave a respectful bow to the architect and practically ran out, feeling his mothers glare when he did so. His mother was staying behind to touch up on a few issues._

 _The rooms of the palace, fortunately, were spread far apart, giving Kai have a long time to collect his thoughts. He was still agitated at his m_ _other for being mad at him for something he couldn't handle, but he was able to let most of it go after counting and breathing-a trick he was taught when he was younger._

 _A worker walked up to him._ "Your Highness," _he said,_ "your father is requesting an audience with you. He wanted me to tell you that he had a talk with your mother."

 _Kai felt his anger come back. This was just_ not _his day. He ground his teeth and said through them, "Fine."_

"KAI!"

He was brought back into the present by Li's sudden interjection.

"Are you okay, Your Majesty?" she stated with a worried expression.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Li. Just remembering something from a long time ago," he replied.

"I understand," she said before lecturing him about her small breakthrough again.

Like those many years ago, this was definetly _not_ his day.

 **NOTE:**

 **Thank you for the positive reviews! I appreciate it so much!**

 **I wish I could've gotten this up a bit sooner but... busy schedule :)**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **~PinkiePie1oCait**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Remember: Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Lunar Chronicles**

 **NOTE: You might've realized that this takes place around Scarlet to the middle-ish of Cress. The wedding didn't happen yet, of course. If you didn't realize that, I'm sorry for not mentioning it earlier. I Might change the time later in the story. Please enjoy!**

 _He was nearly thirteen. The Annual Peace Festival was happening that very night, much to Kai's excitement. Though his mother insisted that he should come to the ball because he was royalty, he respectfully declined and gave the excuse that his "fan club" would stalk him to death. From what he knew about it, there were definitely_ a lot _of them. He'd go to the festival, just not the ball at the end._

 _He dressed formally, as he was told to do when he went to a public event, but put his black hoodie in a case with a long strap in case he needed a quick disguise from the fan girls. Checking himself one more time before he left, he noticed how different he looked with his hair smoothed back instead having it usually tousled and everywhere. Thinking his mother would kill him if he messed up his hair, he made the wise decision not to._

 _The palace, for once, was abandoned. Almost all the palace workers were dismissed to go to the festival, so he didn't know why he was so surprised to see no one there. He knew they were going to leave, but he wasn't used to the sight. He bumped into his father a minute later._

"Kai," _he said,_ " I was just coming to get you. Are you ready?" _His father had a certain spark in his eyes that Kai did not usually see; excitement. Like his mother, his father had been not as happy since Letumosis spread to the commonwealth. He'd been busy overseeing the building of the quarantines for the sick and providing the funding for med-droids. Kai understood that he was under a lot of pressure and was happy that he seemed happy again. He gave him a huge smile and nodded._

 _Rikan put his arm around Kai and they walked together to go meet up with his mother. She was tapping her foot impatiently and was facing the exit, checking her portscreen to get the time. She put the device back in her bag and turned to them._ "There you are!" _she said, smiling at them._ "We're running late. Ready?"

"'Course." _Kai said. Rikan nodded._

 _They got into the hover that was taking them to the Festival grounds in eastern New Beijing. The streets were cleaned just for this occasion even though they would probably look the exact same as they were when the festival ended. When they finally reached their destination and got out of the hover, Kai heard screams and cheers. He smiled at the crowd that was waiting for them, waved, and walked through the part in the it, his family trailing behind him. They had to welcome a few invited diplomats before they could enjoy themselves. Fortunately it went quick and he was able to wander as he wished._

 _He found an old second-era themed game booth, where you had three chances to knock down a stack of plastic cups. Luckily, he was able to win a small prize on his third time playing. He stuffed it into his bag when he heard the sudden squeals and screams of several girls. "_ PRINCE KAI!" _They shouted and started running_ _towards him. His eyes opened wide._ Not again, _he thought, and bolted into an alley. The girls saw a look-alike of him, screamed, and went to go smother him._ Great, _he thought,_ I have 2 minutes, just 2 minutes.

 _He ripped out his hoodie, threw it on, and put the hood up. He moved to another alley, watching the fangirls run past the alley._

"Trying to avoid the fanclub?" _He heard the voice from behind him and jumped._ "Trust me, I am too. I know exactly where they'll be tonight. My stepsister is in Prince Kai's fanclub."

 _He let out a breath he'd been holding. She didn't know it was him; his disguise worked._

 _Thank the stars._

 _He spoke to her in a voice that was just a degree lower than his own, making it not his, but not extremely fake either, and while looking around the corner he said,_ "Yeah, would you mind sharing that information with me?" _It was then when he turned to her, still keeping his head down. She was not the typical girl he saw everyday. She was wearing loose cargo pants and her hair was pulled up in a tight knot. She had grease stains on her white T-shirt and thick gloves._

 _She was_ amazing.

 _He liked her for being different, for being herself. He didn't realize he was staring._

"What?" _She said._

"N-nothing," _he said back._ "I was just wondering where they'll be so... can you tell me?"

 _She told him exactly where he needed to avoid. Luckily, it was near the places he didn't need to go. He had to avoid the hover parking place, a few of the simulators that were created for thrill instead of building huge old second-era rides, and some food stands he apparently loved even though he actually didn't care for the food they sold._ "Thanks," _he told her,_ "Your a lifesaver. If you'll excuse me, though, I gotta go now."

"See you," _she responded back with a big smile. He smiled back and walked to an area he knew the mob of girls wouldn't be._

 _He didn't even ask her what her name was._

Kai finished his meeting with Chairman Huy about the security for the oh-so _dreaded_ wedding, entertaining himself by thinking of old memories. He realized he was forming a habit. _Stars,_ he thought, _of_ all _strange habits, it just_ had _to be this one._ Why did _he_ have to have all the misfortunes of all people?

Anyway, he had to talk to the captain of the guard about getting several new guards and get someone to program several androids for extra security. He was even thinking about getting androids with hidden cameras in the eyes just to frustrate Levana. He went on his net screen to start sending comms when Torin walked in.

"Your Majesty," he said," Sybil is asking that you discuss security for the wedding with her now."

Kai nodded. "Sure. I'm in a good mood. I think I could handle it right now."

Torin scowled at him but nodded. Sybil walked in a few minutes later. "Your Majesty..." she said in her sickeningly sweet voice. She kept going on and on about the most boring of issues. Kai thought he'd die of boredom.

Even with Sybil's boring lecture, Kai couldn't forgot that certain memory of the unique girl with the gloves. _Wait, gloves? Oh no._ The thought just occurred to him. _Oh, stars, no, just no._ It couldn't be. Just couldn't.

Or could it?

 **NOTE: There. Something a bit different. Yay for a bit of Kaider! Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~PinkiePie10Cait**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Remember: Chapter 4**

 **By: PinkiePie10Cait**

 **NOTE: Please read end note :)**

 _Everything was perfect. Well, almost everything. Kai's father was having a hard time dealing with Luna. Rikan had had countless meetings with other union leaders about getting Luna to sign the Treaty of Bremen. They were all so sick of it they even considered using blackmail. Yes, they were that desperate._

 _Rikan had several conversations with Levana about it. Every time she would give a lame excuse:_ My country doesn't need Earth. What would _we_ get out of signing it? I don't think it's worth it. _Not to mention several other excuses not to._

 _Needless to say, everyone that knew was tired of it, including Kai. Now that he was thirteen, his father had given him more responsibilities than ever, including attending the boring press conferences and meetings he held._

 _It was finally the end of the day. The halls were being cleaned, as they always were this time at night. Kai was sure he was the only one of the royal family awake. While he was searching random topics on his portscreen, he thought he heard footsteps in the hallway. Ignoring it, he began to play a game he downloaded earlier, turning the sound nearly off so he wouldn't disturb the palace workers._

 _He heard the footsteps again. They stopped outside his door right before he heard a knock. He quickly turned off his port, sat up, and spoke,_ "Come in."

 _To his surprise, his mother walked in._ "Are you still up," _she said very quietly._

 _He whispered back as quiet as she spoke,_ " Yeah. What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I could ask the same for you."

 _She turned on the lights, setting it on dim so it wouldn't hurt their eyes too much._

 _He smiled._ "I asked you first."

"Well I'm older than you."

 _By then they were both smiling and trying to hold back laughter. She sat down on the edge of his bed._ "C'mere," _she said and patted the spot next to her. He crawled across the huge bed to her, feeling little again._

 _She put her arm around his shoulders_. "You know your father and I still love you right?"

 _He grimaced_. "'Course I do. I just wish there was a less sappier way to say it. You know, everyone just says love is love, but I think there are different types of love. Like Dad's love for you is different than his love for me. I was reading about a first-era civilization the other day. They were called Greeks, I think. They had 6 different words for love. Agape, Ludus, Prag-"

 _His mother cut him off._ "When did you get so smart?"

 _He gave a sassy smile to her._ "Ever since I got a portscreen."

"Ha-ha. Very funny, but seriously, you haven't been too happy lately. I'm worried about you." _She gave him a half smile._

 _He ran through excuses that she would take, settling on one._ "Levana's being difficult. It's stressful."

 _She took it, thankfully._

"Don't stress about that too much." _Then she leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear,_ "To be honest, it's your father's problem right now, not yours."

 _He smiled to her_. "Thanks, Mom."

 _She kissed his head and said_ , "Don't worry about it. Go to sleep now. Goodnight."

 _She stood up, Kai stood up with her and gave her a hug._ "Love you," _he said to her._

"Love you too," _she said back, and walked out of the room, turning the lights off on her way out._

"Oh, and one more thing Kai." _She said through the darkness._

"Yeah?"

"Remember not to dwell in the past. It's supposed to be remembered, not regretted, okay?"

"Okay," _he responded as she closed the door._

He bolted upright, regretting it. He lied back down almost instantly. He'd had such a good dream, though technically it was a memory with only a few of the details left out, such as how it was earlier when it happened for real, and the game that he downloaded on his portscreen was different. Little stuff like that.

He remembered the wisdom that his mother told him that night. Kai couldn't change the past, couldn't cause certain events to not happen, but he could change one thing. He wouldn't stress about things he couldn't handle. The past was meant to be remembered, not regretted.

And that one thing he would change-  
he wouldn't dwell in the past anymore.

 **NOTE (please read)- Hi everyone! This was originally going to be the last chapter. In fact, it was going to be sad and tragic until I realized that I wanted to continue the story! The positive reviews are what caused this happy chapter. Yay! The thing is, from now on I will be taking suggestions of what memories you want to see written. Please PM me with ideas that you would like to see. (You WILL get credit, of course)**

 **Sorry that the chapter is short but I wanted to get a quick update in because I won't be able to update for a few days. Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me how I did! It really helps!**

 **~PinkiePie10Cait**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Remember: Chapter 5**

 **By: PinkiePie10Cait**

 **Disclaimer: I will say this again just 'cause I should. I do not own the Lunar Chronicles. However, Marissa Meyers does. :)**

Nainsi's fan sputtered. Then stopped. Than whirred once again, very slowly.

"C'mon Nainsi, not now," Kai spoke to her softly. The android was wearing out due to a major bug in her system. One that couldn't be fixed by the palace mechanics, much to his dismay.

Next to him, Torin put a hand on his shoulder. "The whole system is dying out, Your Majesty. I think it's time to get a new model."

"Would you like me to search for new android models, Your Majesty?" Nainsi said in her robotic neutral voice before shorting out and sputtering back to life again. Kai ignored her.

"A new android? I can't replace Nainsi," Kai said to Torin, who was bugging him about upgrading to a new android model.

"Nainsi is extremely old. It's only a matter of time before it won't work anymore. You know what the repair crew said. The previous bug in her due to the direct communication chip degraded her system."

"I know. But," he paused, "she has a lot of sentimental value."

He remembered the time he had told Cinder that. He didn't appreciate her as much then and only needed her fixed because she had information on Princess Selene, but now that her system was starting to shut down slowly he realized how much he relied on Nainsi.

Torin didn't understand how much Kai had started to appreciate Nainsi after she was fixed. His mother had given her to him.

 _It was_ 9 _years ago, and it was only 3 days until his tenth birthday. Kai was extremely excited, so much that he reminded everyone he saw about the celebration he would be holding. In the ballroom a dance would be held to celebrate, with only palace workers and important diplomats invited._

 _He walked into the ballroom, where the decorating committee was just beginning to decorate for the dance. It wouldn't be too formal or traditional like the Peace Festival Ball every year, but it would still have a slight bit of class and formality due to the diplomats that were coming. They were hanging red and white paper lanterns and putting lights in them so they would glow either bright or dim, depending on the song that would be playing at the party._

 _He beamed at the decorations he saw. The crew was doing an excellent job at keeping the "Eastern Civilization" theme he wanted to have for the decorations. The music and foods each had their own theme. The decorators seemed to be happy that Kai was pleased with the decorations. After talking to some of the planners there about a few other issues he left satisfied and excited about what was to come._

 _He had just left the ballroom when his portscreen pinged. He had three comms. Two of them were spam, something about Cyborg and android rights, and one was from his mother._ Kai _, it read,_ Please come to your room when you are done checking the party preparations. I have something important to discuss with you and your father.

 _He walked back to his room and wondered what she would need him for. Probably to show him changes or additions to the palace, but still, in his_ room _?_

 _When he walked in his room it was dark, only the faintest of light coming in through the windows. It was the evening, after all._

 _The lights flicked on and_ _he heard two voices._ "SURPRISE!"

 _Kai probably jumped a foot in the air. His mother and father were there, smiling and standing in front of something with a holographic cover in front of it._

"Oh stars," _he said to them._ "My birthday isn't until Friday." _His confused expression made them laugh._

"We know. It's the only thing you've been talking about for the last three months," _his mother said to him,_ "we _thought_ you'd want something early, but if you _want_ to wait until then-"

"What? No way! Let me see! Let me see!" _He was practically jumping up and down, almost hurt that they had even suggested making him wait. The truth was, he_ had _been reminding them for the whole month, even before the month began._

 _His_ _parents looked at each other and laughed even with Kai scowling and glaring at them. "Okay," his father said, "if you're that sure..."_

 _They stepped away from the holographic cover. Rikan swiped his hand through it, making it disappear. Kai's heart beat with excitement._ _It was..._

 _It was..._

 _An android. An old, outdated android. Kai's face immediately fell, but he smiled again when he remembered his parents probably would want a good reaction._

"Told you so," _his father whispered to his mother. She shoved his father's shoulder with a grimace._

"We'll leave you to it," _she said. And with that, they left the his room._

 _He frowned and decided to turn it on. What was he supposed to do with this old thing? He noticed it was a tutor model. His parents didn't think he'd really need a tutor right now did they? His scowl deepened at the thought._

"How can I be of assistance to you?" _said the android in the usual neutral tone that most of them spoke in._

"What's your name?" _he asked it._

"My confirmed name is Nainsi."

"Well, Nainsi, are you able to download any programs?" _He asked her._

"I am able to download any program up to the SPZ update 56.2.76. Also..."

 _He drowned her voice out with his thoughts. The update SPZ 56.2.76 happened about a year ago. He made a mental note to check in with the palace mechanics in a bit to get her system updated._

 _When Nainsi finished talking, he shut her off and pushed her against the wall of his room. While pushing her back, he noticed a piece of paper on top of her that he didn't notice before. He picked it up and read it._

This was your mother's idea, not mine. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

 _He smiled at the note his father left. It seemed like him to do that. He left to go talk to the mechanics._

"Sentimental, Your Majesty?" Torin said with an unbelieving look.

"Yeah," Kai said. "Someone I was very close to me gave her a few years ago."

With a soft tone Torin said. "I'm very sorry." He turned and walked out the door.

 **NOTE: I'm soooooo sorry! I wanted to have this out by Monday, except I had a computer issue. Well, I have a new computer now and should be getting back on schedule. Yay! HOWEVER! I can't write a chapter until I have an idea for one so PLEASE leave a suggestion!**

 **Thanks to Guest for giving me the chapter idea. We BOTH know who you are... ;)**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! They keep this story alive.**

 **Thank you,**

 **~PinkiePie10Cait**


End file.
